Forum:Orientation
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum ---- Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different glasses your character instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all classes equally. #Over time any class that has substantially more agents then the other classess is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each class. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all classes are full and not just the popular ones. Once some of the lesser popular classes have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to which class your character will be, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. I realise some feel that until they know what class their character will be in that they can not create the biography, but if you think about it, there should be some information you know about your character regardless of what class they are. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. #We have a level system dictating how many characters users may have. User Levels ■Entry Level: All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 character for the first week you are here. ■Level One: Is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 characters. ■Level Two: Is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 characters. ■Level Three: Is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 characters, as well as you can join investigations being led by someone else. ■Level Four: Is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 characters, as well as leading investigations. ■Level Five: Is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 PIB characters and 4 characters for the Hands of the Palpacy Note: Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Orientation Completing orientation consists of describing your character in detail by answering these questions about him/her/it. #Who are you? (Name, Age, Gender) #What are you? (Class) #How did you come to be here? (History) #What can you do? (Powers) #Do you have anything interesting? (Possessions/Magical Artifacts) Races can be found here List of Races and Classes break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums